


Resentment

by sleepysweaters



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, I'm postings thing on here because I was told to, Sibling AU, Swearing, Twin AU, everything i write is angst, kageyama twin brother, slight fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27171521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepysweaters/pseuds/sleepysweaters
Summary: Kageyama believes Y/N, his twin brother, is the complete opposite of him, which means they have to hate each other.  The only thing is that Y/N didn’t get the memo.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio & Reader
Kudos: 39





	Resentment

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first ever reader insert piece, so it's not the best.

It typically felt like everyone forgot Kageyama had a twin brother, and he fine with it. They were nothing alike, which also caused Y/N to ask him what the point in even being twins was. Tobio would just remind his brother that he was bitter they didn’t have any special twin powers, and the h/c boy never disagreed.

Y/N was pretty good when it came to school; he studied, made good grades, and teachers loved him. He said it was because he could actually focus without thinking about which play to bring up to the team next practice, and Kageyama always threw a pillow at him for it. When Kageyama was desperate to be tutored and went to Yachi, his brother actually got angry with him.

“We literally live in the same house and I make the same grades as Yachi-chan!” Y/N yelled one night when Kageyama couldn’t figure out a problem. His brother had offered to help but declined.

“I never asked for your help!” Kageyama screamed, and soon enough it was just a screaming match.

There came a time where it had been decided one would be good at school and the other wouldn’t. It was accepted to think that, even if Kageyama refused it by saying he was good at school too. No one ever said anything about it to him on how he was wrong even if Y/N always made over 80’s and Kageyama had never gotten anything close to that.

*****

Y/N had a lot of friends. He could just smile at someone to get them to talk to him and they were already calling him Y/N-san; they never used his surname. Kageyama was sure it was because he was ashamed of being related to him, but he had to admit it was easier to know who was. Sure, they were fraternal twins, so it wasn’t like it was hard to tell them apart but when speaking about them or speaking to both of them at once, it helped.

Y/N always went on about the fact that if Tobio just spent time trying to talk to people and how to smile, then he could be so popular. He didn’t have to wear things that Y/N did, because ‘it wouldn’t fit your aesthetic’ but he could just dress to impress more. Kageyama constantly told him to stop teasing him, even if Y/N kept telling him he wasn’t trying to.

His brother could get anything he wanted if he just barely tried. He was extremely pretty and used it to his advantage. He could smile, unlike Kageyama, and it was his biggest weapon. Y/N wore sweaters nearly every day, sometimes a pastel orange hoodie, and all the girls constantly talked about him.

“Did you see Y/N-chan today? He looks so cute today,” a girl, in Kageyama’s class, said during lunch, and he rolled his eyes. If only she knew that he dressed cute just to manipulate everyone into thinking he was a good person.

Kageyama walked past the two, going to the vending machine like he did every day. He had to walk by the girls who were speaking about his brother though.

“Oh, I always forget he’s related to Kageyama,” one of them whispered as he passed. “Y/N-chan is so cute and nice unlike his brother.”

It never really bothered Kageyama, the whispers, because it came with being related to someone apparently so cute. It pissed him off when he was compared to his brother by those who didn’t know them. If they spent that time talking about the differences in the two, they could instead be talking about the volleyball team and how they were going to win nationals.

When he made it to the vending machine near the gym, Y/N was waiting next to it with a milk in hand to give to his brother. He was smiling at Kageyama, and it pissed the setter off for some reason. Maybe it was the fact he heard those girls comparing the two as he left the class, or maybe it was the fact Y/N knew where he always got his milk from. He was just pissed.

“What are you doing here?” Kageyama barked at his brother, and Y/N didn’t look fazed by the angry outburst. It was the way the black haired boy spoke, why would it faze him?

“I wanted to eat with you. I noticed you forgot your bento box, and I made enough to share,” Y/N said with a small smile that only his family saw. “We could eat on the gym steps.”

“Don’t you have friends to eat with instead?” Kageyama asked, and the h/c boy retreated slightly into himself.

“I guess, but I wanted to eat with you,” Y/N said before a wide smile appeared on his face as turned to pull something out his bag. “I have something I’ve been meaning to show you!”

“I don’t want to see it,” Kageyama snapped before the other could even put his hand in his bag. “I don’t even want to eat with you, leave me alone.”

His brother frowned as he zipped his bag up and shoved the bento box into the other’s chest. “Okay, you need this more than me though. Sorry for bothering you.”

Y/N walked off without looking back at Kageyama. It was obvious he was extremely annoyed, but Kageyama was sure he didn’t care about that. He opened the bento box to see all his favorites packed in it, even things his brother hated. Maybe he had given him his own bento box instead sharing his. Either way it annoyed him that the other thought he was being a knight in shining armor by just giving him food and some milk.

*****

Girls really liked Y/N, and Kageyama could see why but didn’t know why. His brother was known as a pretty boy, every girl spoke about him at least once when talking about attractive boys at Karasuno. It seemed like he was always being confessed to, but he was the worst at rejecting them. Multiple girls had ended up crying because of it.

“Yachi-chan,” Y/N said as he walked into the gym before the team’s afternoon practice. The blonde girl looked over at him with a squeak, not knowing he’d be there. The first year boy had somehow managed to already change out of his uniform into a pastel blue t-shirt and black shorts.

He made eye contact with Kageyama across the gym, there was a hint of mischief in his gaze. A small smile played on his lips before turning into a charming one as he looked back over to Yachi. The sight of his brother made him want to scream, he hated when his brother came to practice without permission.

“Oh, Y/N-chan, what are you doing here?” Yachi asked, and the h/c boy’s smile turned into a small pout, which caused Yachi to go into a small freak out. “Not that it’s an issue you’re here!”

“All I want is to see my favorite brother play volleyball, is that not allowed?” Y/N asked, his voice sounding even sadder than he typically did whenever he wanted something. “I understand if it’s not.

“I’m your only brother, idiot!” Kageyama yelled from across the gym only for his brother to look over at him with sad eyes, which made Tobio want to scream even louder.

He hated how his brother could get nearly anything he wanted with just a single look. His smile got him the most things, because it was just ‘too cute’ and Kageyama had always been slightly jealous that he couldn’t smile like the other could. All of the photos of the two in their house had a smiling Y/N holding up peace signs with a frowning or attempting to smile Tobio next to him. They would always share as children though, Y/N would get something if Tobio hadn’t gotten it just to share or give to him. One day Kageyama told him he no longer wanted the other’s things, and he’d always say it was a pride thing even if he wondered if it had been something else that put wedge between them.

“You don’t actually want to watch me play,” Kageyama said, voice angrier than before but not as loud. His brother threw his head back with a small groan before he looked over at Kageyama. Everyone was watching them, because they rarely had actual conversations around the team.

“I do want to watch you, but I’m also trying to avoid a girl who wants to confess,” Y/N admitted as he started to walk over to Kageyama.

“Why not just let her confess?” Suga asked as he put his water bottle down by the wall.

“Last time I rejected someone, she begged me to consider just dating me without even liking her because I’d eventually fall in love with her. I kept telling her it wouldn’t happen, and she started crying, and I’m scared this one will be like that one,” Y/N said with a stressed look in his eye.

“Okay, I understand your fear now,” Suga said, and Y/N groaned once again.

“Why don’t you just go to the club room like you do every day?” Kageyama snapped. “She won’t find you there.”

“O-oh,” Y/N stuttered out slightly as he looked down at the floor. “I’m sorry, I didn’t think of that.

“You never think, dumbass,” Kageyama snapped at his brother, and the other first year looked up at him with an amused smile.

“Says the kid who has never passed a test,” Y/N said with a smirk before turning to everyone else and walking out of the gym. “See you after practice.”

“I wish your brother was on the team!” Noya exclaimed when he got in the gym, it was obvious the two had just passed each other. “It would be cool to have two Kageyama brains.”

“I don’t think it would ever be a good idea to have them on the same team,” Suga said with a chuckle, and Kageyama looked over at the third year. “They argue constantly.”

“I think it would be a great idea!” Hinata exclaimed as he picked up a volleyball. “He tells me my jumps are all gaah, and he’s so nice and pretty and he makes me feel like we’re actually friends!”

“He’s definitely nice, too nice for his own good,” Tanaka said before yelling. “Why must all the girls like that pretty boy!”

“Maybe because he’s not an idiot,” Tsukishima said coolly, and Yamaguchi snickered next to him. Tanaka growled, and Kageyama was pissed.

Volleyball was supposed to be his thing, even though they had played together as kids. Y/N stopped playing volleyball their first year of junior high and joined the creative writing club, where he actually did pretty good in. He had won some award for a short story he wrote that Kageyama never read because he was pissed his brother had quit volleyball.

When it just became Tobio on the court, he didn’t want to hear Y/N’s name. It reminded him of betrayal and hurt. He also wondered what Y/N would’ve been like with Oikawa, if his charm would’ve worked on the senior. Seeing Y/N in the gym and hearing his name while he played the one thing that was him made him livid. Why couldn’t he just have one thing?

*****

Everyday Y/N waited for Kageyama in the volleyball club room so they could walk home together. He worked on homework as he waited, sometimes wrote for his club activities, but never said much when the team would come in after practice. He was normally chatty, but in the club room it’s like he turned off that part of him, and Kageyama was sure it was to piss him off.

Kageyama was still livid from his brother coming into the gym hours before, and when he entered the club room to see his brother leaned against the wall on his phone; something in Kageyama snapped. He stomped forward to tower over his twin, who looked up at him curiously.

“Why do you always wait on me?” Kageyama snapped, his brother’s eyes widened in shock. They’d never acted like this in public, because they never fought in front of people because it was considered rude by their mother.

“What do you mean?” Y/N asked as he squint his eyes up the boy. It was almost like he was trying to test him without actually doing it. “Are you saying you wouldn’t wait for me?”

“Why would I wait for you!” Kageyama screamed, and the other was soon on his feet. They were in each other’s space, and Y/N still had some lazy smirk on his face.

“We live in the same house, dumbass,” he said with a roll of his eyes, and Kageyama didn’t know why his brother wasn’t livid. “Also, one of us always forgets the key and it’s always empty.”

“I’d rather it be empty than you be there,” Kageyama snapped, and Y/N took a step closer into Kageyama’s space as a fire come alive in his e/c eyes.

“What’s your deal,” he asked, venom dripping from his voice, and Kageyama took a step back only for Y/N to take a step forward. “Why do you hate me so much? Come on tell all of us!”

The team had filed into the club room, but no one had done anything to intervene. No one knew if you were supposed to step in when siblings were fighting, or if you just let it happen. Kageyama caught Suga’s gaze, which screamed for him to just stop and drop it, but the first year didn’t.

“You’re you, that’s why,” Kageyama sneered and Y/N’s smirk disappeared into a thin line as his jaw clenched. “I don’t give two shits about anything you do, but everyone else does! I just wish I didn’t have to hear about you or see you!”

Suddenly Kageyama was being pinned to the wall by his brother, who was in his face more than ever now. They’d never had a fight like this before, one where Y/N actually got physical.

“You think you’re so tough and scary!” Y/N screamed, and it was obvious he was about to hit the setter when he was pulled away by Tsukishima and Daichi. Suga held back Kageyama.

Kageyama went to surge forward, but Suga grabbed his shoulder and Tanaka grabbed the other one. The sight of his brother wearing some ridiculous pastel orange hoodie with shorts being held back by his teammates made him laugh.

“Oh, so this is all so funny to you?” Y/N screamed, obviously a lot angrier than the other. “Well congratulations, Tobio! You don’t have deal with me ever again! Have fun home alone!”

Tanaka had thrown the h/c bag over to him, and the first year glared at Kageyama as if he wanted him dead. Sure, the black haired boy was angry, but it was almost as if the tables had been turned until his brother spoke again.

“See you never, dickhead!” He called out as he flipped the setter off and exited the room.

Kageyama was now having to be forcefully held back from leaving the room. He was on the verge of only seeing red. How dare his brother speak to him like that. What was wrong with him? The setter usually went to play volleyball after their fights, to calm him, but he knew it would piss him off even more.

“Hey, Kageyama, take a deep breath,” Suga said as Daichi walked over to the two setters. He looked pissed, but the first year didn’t care for once.

He noticed Hinata behind Daichi with a lot of the other teammates, he looked shocked for some reason. Probably because his precious Y/N turned out to not be what everyone thought he was, even though Kageyama had always known.

“What’s going on with you?” Daichi snapped, which made Kageyama look the third year in the eyes with a sharp look.

“Why do you care?” Kageyama asked, and he really meant it. Why did they care about him right now, usually people were running off to comfort his brother at this point.

“Because you’re my teammate. You matter to us,” Daichi said sternly, and Kageyama rolled his eyes with a scoff.

“Why are you so mean to Y/N-chan?” Hinata asked, and Kageyama glared at the ginger from across the room. If he could, he probably would’ve already been fighting the middle blocker.

“I’m mean? Did you not just see how he treated me?” Kageyama snapped. “He’s the one who is being mean!”

“Dude, all he had been doing was waiting on you to go home,” Tanaka said, causing Kageyama to look at him. “You started acting like a dick for no reason. He treated you that way because you treated him that way.

“Why are you still defending him? He showed you that he’s not what you guys think he is! He’s not charming or nice or cool or whatever you say!” Kageyama screamed, and he could feel himself getting so angry he could cry soon. “He’s an asshole just like me!”

Suga turned him to look at him, and he scared the first year a little. There was so much annoyance and anger in his eyes, and it reminded the first year that his upperclassman wasn’t just a soft and reassuring person, but also aggressive. It was obvious the third year was ready to go off when the door opened to reveal a very angry Yachi.

“What did you do?” Yachi asked as she pointed at Kageyama, there was anger in her voice but not enough to scare him.

“Nothing?” Kageyama questioned, not sure what she was asking.

“Oh, so me running into an extremely upset Y/N because you told him you basically don’t want to be his brother is nothing?” Yachi asked, and now she was starting to get scary.

“It’s none of your business!” Kageyama yelled for the blonde to flinch slightly. “Just leave it!”

Yachi looked conflicted before she took a deep breath and stared at Kageyama with a challenging look. “No. I’m not going to leave it when one of my best friends is upset.”

“Do you know if he even wants to be your friend or if he’s manipulating you?” Kageyama asked, and he knew that Y/N was just trying to take his team away, he couldn’t actually befriend them.

“Enough with it, Kageyama!” Suga yelled as he yanked the other to look at him. “We all know he’s an asshole! You two are so alike there, but he just knows how to hide it better than you!”

“We’re nothing alike!”

They couldn’t be alike, because they were different. Fraternal in everything, especially the way Y/N had left Kageyama when he needed him most; Tobio wouldn’t have done that. His brother was something else, maybe worse than an asshole, and no one was seeing it.

“It doesn’t matter if you’re alike or not,” Yachi said as she walked closer to the setter, never getting too close to him. “You two are family!”

“You don’t know anything about our family,” Kageyama sneered slightly, because he knew he only had Y/N in the house with him now since Miwa had left and mom rarely home.

“I know that he loves you,” Yachi said, not backing down. “He started making a scrapbook for this season, but it mainly focuses around you. We became such close friends because he needed help with something that was meant for you.”

“A scrapbook?” Kageyama asked, and he remembered how his mother used to make them all the time when they were really young. Miwa would help her as Y/N stared at it in amazement, and Kageyama practiced outside with his volleyball.

“Yes, he said you may really like it. He made sure to buy one big enough for three years, because he wants you to have something to remember years from now. The scrapbook is done now though, he said there’s no point in continuing if you hate him,” Yachi explained, and Hinata stepped up beside her.

Kageyama couldn’t help but think about all the times Y/N had been running cold water on burnt fingers with the excuse of burning himself with candles. Or the countless band aids on his fingers from accidentally getting into thorns. It made sense for it to end up being from making a scrapbook, but the first year didn’t want to accept his brother wanting to do something for him like this.

“He went to every game you had just to buy tickets, asked me to bring him a schedule from the Tokyo training camp, and there were mainly photos of you he had taken at games. I told him to just become a manager, but he told me that you’d hate it and he’d just stay on the sidelines,” Yachi continued, she trying to not scream but everyone could feel it coming on soon.

“How was I supposed to know any of this?” Kageyama barked back. “It’s not like he told me!”

“Kageyama, how is Y/N supposed to know to tell you anything when all you do is push him away?” Daichi asked as he placed a hand on the first year’s shoulder, and it made Kageyama fall silent for a moment before started to get angry once again.

“You guys don’t know anything!” Kageyama screamed, pulling out of Daichi’s grip. “I was the one who was pushed away, not him!”

“Kageyama, calm down!” Suga screamed as he made him look at him, maybe now he was going to say what he wanted. “Y/N is your twin brother, and it doesn’t matter who pushes who away or how different you are! You guys are actually really alike, but neither of you see it!”

“We’re not alike!” Kageyama screamed back, and he didn’t know why it made him so angry. He remembered wanting to be like his brother when he was younger because of how much people liked him. He wanted to be like Y/N because he always had everyone’s attention, especially when they played volleyball as kids.

“You are though!” Noya screamed, obviously getting riled up from everyone around him.

Kageyama noticed only the starting lineup, Suga, Yachi, and Yamaguchi were the only ones left in the clubroom with him, even though the majority of them hadn’t said a word. Yamaguchi looked pissed off, and Kageyama wasn’t sure as to why.

“No, we aren’t!” He screamed back. “Everyone likes him. He’s smart, funny, cute, and someone everyone wants to be friends with! He’s always had more friends than I do, and always had people who call him by his given name!”

Everyone stared at him as if he had confessed something so secretive. It was common knowledge that Y/N was the ‘better twin’ in those aspects, and there shouldn’t be shocked expressions surrounding him.

“You’re both assholes,” Tsukishima said, breaking the silence. “That’s how you’re like each other. Just because Y/N is better at being secretive about it doesn’t mean you’re completely different.”

“It’s like he could tell you that you look like shit, but it seems like a compliment because of how he says it. You just can’t hide aggression,” Yamaguchi added, and Hinata looked like he was on fire for a second.

“He’s also obsessed with writing just like you are with volleyball!” Hinata exclaimed, and Kageyama rolled his eyes. “No, really! He’s always writing! The other day he was writing during lunch by himself as he ate!”

Kageyama stared at everyone and didn’t know what to say. He wasn’t like Y/N, he just couldn’t be. His entire life had been only seeing the differences from the way they looked to the way people interacted with them. They didn’t understand what he meant when he said they were completely different.

“You’re just jealous, Kageyama,” Yachi said, she started look like her normal self; ready to run if things were too much or just freak out. “He’s jealous of you too.”

“Why would I be jealous of him?” Kageyama screamed, and Yachi flinched as she took a step and bumped into Hinata.

“He’s got loads of friends and is super pretty!” Hinata exclaimed with a laugh. “It’s silly though because you have us and volleyball!”

“He used to play volleyball too,” Kageyama said quickly. “So, it hasn’t always been mine, just like you guys will end up being ours after a while.”

“He used to play!” Noya and Tanaka exclaimed, missing the entire point of learning that. “Why doesn’t he anymore?”

“I don’t know,” Kageyama snapped, before he took a deep breath. “He quit when we got to junior high.”

“Wait, what,” Noya said as a confused look made its way to his face. “How could Y/N even make this scrapbook; he doesn’t come to anything.”

“He’s come to every game we’ve had this year,” Yamaguchi said, and Kageyama looked over at the freckled boy. “He sits where you can’t spot him, well if you’re on the court that is.”

“King, you look so confused,” Tsukishima said, and Kageyama was confused. Why would Y/N even do any of this? The setter had been sure his brother hated him. “He never shows his face because he’s scared you’ll get angry with him.”

“I wouldn’t though!” Kageyama yelled, and he knew there was no need to. Maybe he was yelling at himself instead, because he realized this was all his fault. “Why would I get angry at him for coming to a game?”

He knew he would’ve been angry. There would’ve been a whole scene in the hallway where Kageyama told his brother he didn’t deserve to be there. He’d be angry because Y/N didn’t get to take back what he had done three years ago.

“You need to ask him that yourself,” Yachi said before looking at her watch and shrieking. “I need to go now! Bye!”

She dashed out of the room, and suddenly boys were getting ready to leave immediately while Kageyama stood still. How was he supposed to ask Y/N why he felt too scared to talk to him? It wasn’t really a conversation that most siblings had, especially twins. A clap on the back brought him out of his thoughts.

“It’ll be okay, Kageyama, don’t worry,” Suga said with a smile, and Kageyama nodded. Maybe things would be okay.

*****

Kageyama was walking home, already separated from the group at this time, and he hadn’t realized how lonely it was. His brother usually kicked rocks and they had competitions to see who could kick the rock the farthest (Y/N always won somehow), or he’d hum whatever J-Pop song was stuck in his head. Sometimes he’d sing, but his singing voice wasn’t the best; not that it was horrible by any means, just not the best. Without all of that, it was just quiet and Kageyama didn’t like it.

The thought of an empty house made him cringe, because that would be another level of quiet. Typically, his brother was always doing something, whether it be playing music, humming, studying, watching tv, etc. he was always doing something that created noise in their house. The setter had always thought of it as annoying, but now he couldn’t imagine his life without out.

He heard someone sniffling, as if they were sobbing, and looked ahead to see Y/N sitting on the sidewalk next to a small bridge. His face was between his raised knees, and he looked like a mess just like that. Who knew how long he had been sitting out here in the crisp autumn air.

“Y/N?” Kageyama asked, and the other looked up fast and he looked worse than before.

Kageyama had seen his brother cry before, it had never been something he enjoyed seeing, but this was something else. Red cheeks and eyes with tear stains that could almost be tattooed on him. His hair was everywhere, unlike usual when he tried to keep it looking as nice as possible.

“Tobio?” Y/N asked as his voice cracked, and suddenly the raven haired boy remembered the last time his brother looked like this. Their grandfather’s funeral.

The memory of his brother sobbing when they had gotten home from the funeral. Kageyama didn’t like it at all.

“Are you okay?” Kageyama asked as he walked over to sit next to the other.

“What do you think,” Y/N said with a hurt laugh before he wiped his eyes as he looked at his brother. “It’s not like my brother basically said he didn’t care if I died or anything.”

The venom in Y/N’s voice made Kageyama flinch. He should have known that would be what he was going to say, but it still hurt in a way he didn’t realize would. Tobio looked down at the ground as he pulled his knees but to copy his brother’s actions.

“I didn’t mean it,” he said, before he sighed. “I mean I did, but I don’t anymore. I’ve just been so angry with you.”

“No shit,” Y/N said with a laugh. “I just don’t know why, and I was going to ask but I knew you’d kill me if I did.”

Kageyama chuckled slightly. “You’re probably right.”

“I know it’s because I quit volleyball when we go to middle school,” Y/N said as he looked up at the night sky. “I had quit for a couple reasons, but it was mainly because I felt like you didn’t want me there. I waited for you to reach out to me, but you never did though and then you confirmed it earlier tonight.”

“I never wanted you to quit volleyball,” Kageyama said as he looked at the concrete. Neither of them could look at each other while they spoke, and maybe that was something they had in common.

“You didn’t?”

Kageyama finally made himself look over at his brother, who was staring at him, and the other still had eyes full of tears. He looked happy though, as if he had never felt this relieved before.

“I didn’t,” Kageyama said slowly as he looked away. “I just didn’t know how to make you stay or why’d you leave me like that. At the time, I was so angry that I didn’t care why’d you quit, I only cared that you had left the one thing we really had together.”

Y/N looked straight ahead and took a deep breath. It was quiet between the two, but at the same time it was like the h/c boy’s thoughts were so loud.

“I quit because everyone always surrounded me, but never you,” he said eventually, and Kageyama looked up at him to see him still staring straight ahead. “I’d score a point, and no one ever complimented your sets, which were the real reasons why mine and everyone was able to spike so well.”

Kageyama remembered grumbling about it once to his brother. He wished someone would tell him good set outside of Y/N, but no one ever did. Every spike his brother did received a ‘nice kill!’ or ‘great one, Y/N’ but never anything towards him.

“People ignored you, and it just made me so mad. You were the setter!” Y/N yelled as he threw his hands up. “You were the one who made it all work and they just ignored you! I just thought if I left, then you’d get the credit you deserved, and I wasn’t all that great anyways; not like you.”

“You were great though!” Kageyama screamed, and he felt riled up from his brother’s frustration. “You deserved all the credit you got, because he hit my tosses no one else could hit! We were a great team!”

Y/N gave him a warm smile, one they used to share on the court when they won a game or had the perfect quick attack. Tobio hadn’t realized how much he missed that smile, because it reminded him of the last time volleyball had been fun until he got to Karasuno.

“You have Hinata now though, Tobio,” his brother said softly, no malice in his voice. He looked away with a sigh. “Remember how I won that dumb short story contest?”

The setter hadn’t expected for that to come up. He did faintly remember it, but he mainly remembered that he didn’t read it. There had been a whole statement out of not reading it and Miwa had tried to get him to read it because Y/N didn’t seem all that interested in forcing him. He didn’t know what that had to do with any of this though.

“Yeah, why?” He asked, and Y/N chuckled as he wiped his eyes. He wasn’t still crying, but his eyes were still watering because it took so much to calm down when he cried like that.

“I know you didn’t read it, so let me tell you what it was about. It focused around a setter, an extremely talented one, but he struggled to find his voice on the court. He tried silence, bare minimum, and demanding but he just couldn’t find the right voice. He thought he was alone, everyone had left him, but his brother was still there to encourage him to keep looking for that ‘right voice’ he needed.”

Tobio stared at the other, unsure of what to say. Y/N had wrote about him throughout his years of volleyball, even years where Kageyama didn’t think they had each other. He had been so angry about his brother quitting, he never actually paid attention to the other.

“So, you wrote about me?” Tobio asked softly, worried Y/N was going to tell him that was all a lie.

“I wrote about us, or what I wanted for us.” Y/N looked at his brother, a look Tobio couldn’t figure out on his face. “I wanted you to see me, and that’s how I made it a reality in my life. I went to every game, learned every annoying chant, cooked for you after every game, and so much more but you never saw me. I was so angry, even though I knew it was my fault. If I just stayed in volleyball, then you’ve still loved me.”

“I didn’t know you felt like that,” Kageyama said slowly, and his brother stared at his feet as if they were the most interesting thing ever.

Neither of them had ever been the best at expressing how they felt until it all just happened at once. They could say sorry without an explanation, because it was hard to explain to your brother how you had hurt him. Y/N was able to speak more than Kageyama could though, but it seemed to have gotten better since he had joined the creative writing club.

“It’s not like I ever told you, so you can’t help it. I just,” Y/N paused to look at Tobio, e/c staring straight into him as if he was searching for the words in the other. “I just became so frustrated that I started to appear randomly where I knew you’d be because you’d react, and people would realize we were related. I just wanted to be seen.”

Y/N quickly looked away after saying that, as if he was embarrassed. Kageyama didn’t know what to say, because he never knew what to say in these situations. They had never had to talk like this before.

“I just never realized how much it upset you that I quit volleyball, but I don’t think I would’ve stayed either way. You have a team who loves you, brings out the best in you, and you don’t need me anymore.”

It was silent for maybe a minute or two, there was no way to really know. All Tobio knew was that it was getting late, and they needed to get home soon, but they couldn’t until everything was out there. They needed to talk, even though this was hard.

“Volleyball was how we spoke to each other when we were younger. It was like our stupid twin superpower that you want so badly,” Tobio said, and Y/N chuckled. “When we played, we knew how the other felt and thought without having to ask or say anything. You quit volleyball, and it felt like you cut off communication because you no longer wanted to be there with me.”

Y/N threw his head back with a groan as let out a deep sigh. He wouldn’t look at Tobio, eyes going the opposite direction when he finally brought his head back down. So much hesitation, and the setter wondered if this meant his brother had wanted to cut off communication. The raven haired boy looked down at the ground as he waited for the other to speak.

“I miss volleyball.” Tobio’s head whipped up to look at the h/c. “I don’t think you understand how much I miss it. You’re right, that is how we used to communicate, but I hoped we’d find a new way to.”

“I didn’t,” Y/N cuts off his brother.

“It doesn’t matter if you didn’t know!” He screamed as he stood up. “I left you all alone, and it makes sense for you to hate me! I don’t even get the right to miss it.”

Tobio slowly stood up as he grabbed his brother’s things. The other looked like he was about to cry again, and they both knew it was getting too late to just be sitting on the curb.

“Let’s go home,” Kageyama said, and his brother just nodded. “When we get there, we can play around with the volleyball a little.”

A small smile broke out on Y/N’s face, one that his brother missed. It was the one he used when he complimented Kageyama on the court. He was content.

“Yeah, I’d like that.”

*****

“You have your lunch, right?” Y/N asked as he and his brother were about to leave the house to go school. “If you don’t, then it’s being locked away in the house.”

“I have it!” Kageyama yelled from the other room, and his brother wasn’t sure if he yelled out of annoyance or for him to hear; maybe both.

“Okay, then let’s get going.”

Y/N talked on the way to school, Kageyama chuckled occasionally or inserted a ‘dumbass’, but it was mainly the older twin speaking. A lot of stories of how he had to deal with girls and a small part of how he wasn’t sure if he even liked girls before skipping past that as if he had never said that into his teachers. Tobio never knew his brother could talk this much.

Hinata waited for the two of them, more like for Kageyama, and then the two raced as Y/N walked behind them. He wasn’t in a hurry and was actually really tired from staying up so late, but it had been worth it. He hadn’t been able to talk to Tobio like he did on his walk here in a long time, and his brother seemed to even enjoy the random stories.

“Y/N!” A voice called out and Suga was jogging to meet up with him. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, everything is a lot better. I’m really sorry you had to see me like that. I would apologize for Kageyama, but I imagine you’ve seen him pissed off like that before,” he said with a gentle smile.

“That’s really good, I’m glad things are better,” Suga said as they walked, and he looked down at the first year’s attire. “You’re not in your uniform?”

“Oh, yeah. Kageyama and I want to try something. I didn’t think being in my uniform would be the best for it,” Y/N said, and Suga realized what Kageyama meant when he said the first year manipulated people. Last night the h/c had been screaming, violent, and overall aggressive, but here he was, giving a smile to Suga that made the third year feel as if he had never done anything wrong.

“Oh, well I hope it goes well,” Suga said, and the other nodded as he walked to the gym as the third year walked to the club room.

Daichi had already opened the gym and had started stretching. The first year followed his lead, but not stretching to the extent the other was. He just didn’t want to tear something, because he knew that would be his luck. Attempting to spike in front of an entire team only to fuck up your body.

Tobio and Hinata appeared soon, and the setter had a smirk on his face when he looked at his brother. He turned to Hinata, who looked starry eyed like he did every morning. Y/N wondered if the ginger was ever tired.

“Can you throw a ball for me and Y/N, we want to try something,” Kageyama asked, and Hinata nodded with a confused look.

“Don’t ask what we’re doing, you’re about to see,” Y/N said, and that somehow made the ginger seem less confused.

They got the balls out and the gym had started to fill up with players, but Y/N hadn’t noticed. He had to remember how to get into the zone with this. The embarrassment of it he messed up made him want to die just from the thought, so he had to get this right on the first time.

Hinata threw the ball and Y/N ran like he used to; quick. He remembered thinking about how Hinata was a little faster than him, but Y/N’s main skill was his speed. He jumped in the air and his hand hit the ball perfectly, making a sound that he had missed so much. It slammed into the other side of the court, and he grinned at his brother.

“Hell yeah!” He screamed, and suddenly they were doing the handshake they had made up when they were 10 to impress everyone on the team.

“You never told us you could do that!” Hinata exclaimed with so much excitement, he seemed to be even more starry eyed than before.

“We’re the Kageyama twins, we’re geniuses,” Y/N with a laugh, and Tobio smiled over at him.

“You could always join the team,” Suga said, and Y/N was grateful Ukai had yet to make it. If he had seen that, he’d either be pissed or excited.

“Nah, I prefer cheering you guys on. You have to have a number one fan, don’t you?” Y/N asked, coming off as more charming than he had wanted to.

The team looked so touched, and he awkwardly looked over to his brother who started to laugh. Well, that wasn’t what he wanted, but he knew it was a good sign.

“Guess I won’t be your biggest fan,” Y/N said to his brother who rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, right,” Kageyama replied before he went to go stretch, only for Y/N to let out a huge sigh.

“Not your biggest fan anymore, it was that easy!” Y/N exclaimed, and Suga laughed into his hand at how the siblings were acting.

“Shut up, dumbass!” Tobio yelled back, not even turning to look at his brother.

“Seems like they made up,” Suga whispered over to Daichi. “Kind of weird seeing Kageyama acting like this with someone he thought about killing constantly.”

“Yeah, but it’s nice, isn’t it?” Daichi asked.

“Yeah. Yeah it is.”


End file.
